Falling Ice Cream
by Da-AWESOME-girl
Summary: "Hey... I said I was sorry." He said, hugging her from behind. Buttercup said nothing but listened nonetheless. "...I just like ice cream too." he continued, not knowing what to say. "...Especially mint chocolate." He chuckled. Short Butchercup fic! Read and Review! :D


**Falling Ice Cream**

Okay guys... Sorry for the horrible name...

I haven't exactly written anything in a LONG, long time, and I apologize for that... DeviantART got me obsessed with art instead. xD But imma still be writing, so don't worry! :D

**Summary**: "Hey... I said I was sorry." He said, hugging her from behind. Buttercup said nothing but listened nonetheless. "...I just like ice cream too." he continued, not knowing what to say. "...Especially mint chocolate." He chuckled.

**Rated**: T

**Age**: 17

**Genre**: Romance & Humor

**Pairing**: Butch and Buttercup

**WARNING**: Slight swearing and pervertness... xD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, except the plot. (And maybe the old man. xD)

**Enjoy mah AWESOME peeps! xD~ Da-AWESOME-girl**

* * *

How Buttercup got stuck with Butch is beyond her. She doesn't even like the kid.

"Buttercupppppppp, why can't you give me oneee?" The teenage boy beside her whined. She rolled her eyes and kept eating her dessert.

"Butch, I paid for this." She said facing the green-eyed boy. "Go get your own." He pouted stubbornly.

He slunk back into the bench. "I don't even know why I'm here," he moaned, staring at people. "All we're doing is just sitting down, and watching weird people. Can we go on one of the rides or something?" He glanced at Buttercup and Buttercup stared back at him.

"...No." she said simply and heard the groan of the boy slouching in his seat.

"You're torturing me..." he muttered while eyeing a little girl with an ice cream cone.

She took another lick of her own. "Good for you." she replied, feeling his glare on her. "Bubbles and Boomer set us up here anyway."

Ah Bubbles and Boomer. The blue couple was dating now for a few months. Although it was sickenly sweet, it disgusted Buttercup and Butch to the point of throwing up. The blues were the ones who insisted on coming to the carnival that just arrived in Townsville. They forced along Buttercup and Butch, as well as the Reds, saying how 'fun' it would be if they all went together.

_'Oh what a lie that is,'_ Buttercup thought.

After a few minutes of just arriving, the Blues disappeared and dispatched themselves away from the group, and the reds walked away somewhere after awhile.

_'And now, I'm stuck with this slob.'_ She thought turning her head to the said boy. Of course, they didn't need to stay together, but they both agreed that it was better to stay as a group so they could find the others.

"..." Butch stared at his counterpart who slightly blushed under his stare.

"...What do you want?"

Butch sat up properly leaning closer to her. "I want..." She backed up as far as she could in her seat, but no use. He was already three inches close to her face. "I want..." he started again, as she blushed furiously. "I want... ICE CREAM!" He suddenly shouted and snatched her cone away from Buttercup's hand. He grinned. "Victory~"

Recovering, the blush that was once there drained from her face. "Hey!" She shouted at him. "That's mine!"

"Not anymore~" He sang and vigorously licked the cone. "You had a nice expression on your face though. It was cute." He winked at her.

She ignored his comment. "That's my favorite ice cream!" She pouted while tints of red popped on her cheeks.

Butch only chuckled and took another lick. "Mint Chocolate ice cream? Guess what? It's my favorite too." He grinned ear-to-ear.

Buttercup was blushed from both embarrassment and anger. "But I PAID for it!"

"Hmmm..." He made a thoughtful face. "Huh. Just steal Boomer's money and you're good to go."

Buttercup glared at him. _'That was MY fucking money that I bought myself! And it was even a waffle cone!' S_he shouted in her thoughts. "Butch..." She started.

He rose an eyebrow. "Yeah, BC?" Another lick.

"That... THAT WAS MY FUCKING ICE CREAM!" And she lunged at him, her hands curved like a cat. Butch dodged out of her reach, jumping off from the bench.

"Jesus Christ, Buttercup, I didn't think ice cream meant that much to you." He impishly smirked. "Don't eat too much sweets or you'll get fat." Buttercup growled and lunged for him again, which he swiftly avoided.

"SHUT UP! THAT WAS STILL MINE!" She furiously shouted.

Butch grinned. "Yep! definitely gonna get-!" and he stopped short when the green Powerpuff suddenly tackled him to the ground. The rest of the scene was a blur. Butch felt a couple of hits in the chest until it slowly stopped. He looked up with one eye. Buttercup was on top of him, using her arms for support, and bent legs to keep him firmly down. Her blazing lime green eyes bore into his. Now it was Butch's turn to blush. He tried carefully not to look, but she was bending low enough for him to see her-!

Buttercup slapped him across the face. "Eyes up here, asshole." she said. "That... was my ice cream."

Butch awkwardly looked to his side. The cone was still in his hand, but the frozen treat lay on the rough ground, melting. He looked back at her guiltily and after a moment's stare, she let him sit back up, but her back was faced to him. Butch watched her. "...Hey... BC, I'm sorry." He said softly.

She didn't speak for a few seconds and crossed her arms. Butch shifted closer to her.

"Hey... I said I was sorry." He said, hugging her from behind. Buttercup said nothing but listened nonetheless. "...I just like ice cream too." he continued, not knowing what to say. "...Especially mint chocolate." He chuckled. Butch intended to just sit there, hugging Buttercup for a while until she calmed down, but what she did next definitely surprised him. She turned around and kissed him. Not on the cheek or on the forehead. The lips. The freakin' lips.

Time was standing still as they sat there. Fireworks were going off. And not the kind that would happen later on at the carnival. They felt as if it was only them two. Only them could ever be in this moment. Only them would manage to feel this way. Only them-!

"Oh, Get a room you two." A grumpy old man growled at them, making them break away from each other with embarrassment. Only then did they realize that they were being watched by a few people around them. The teens quickly stood up brushing themselves off. "Kids these days..." he muttered walking away somewhere.

The people still stood and stared, even one with a phone out. Butch and Buttercup glared at them. "Who're you staring at!?" Butch shouted, instantly making people look away. "And you better delete that photo!" he pointed at the person with the phone, and the said person quickly pushed a few buttons on their phone with a satisfying 'click'. Buttercup snickered a bit on Butch's flushed state.

He turned back to his counterpart and brushed the hair out of his face. "So..." He started, expecting her to finish the sentence.

"It's fine, Butch." She smirked and Butch let out a sigh of relief. "I'm just gonna get another one." she said, making her way to the ice cream stand once more. He grinned. "I didn't know you had more money in your pocket."

"Well, that's because..." She starting running while holding a flat square object on her hand. "This is YOUR wallet!" Butch's eyes bulged and he instinctively searched his back pocket.

"What the-!? How'd you get that!?" He shouted, starting to run after her. Her sneaking and getting his wallet was astonishing. She grinned.

"The kiss, duh!" She shouted back at him and ran further ahead, now near the stand. He gave up running after her, and stood there for a moment, glancing back at the bench and the unwanted ice cream on the ground. He cupped his lips.

"Yo BC! Just get one!" He shouted once again, running after her.

'So, ice cream is a tasty enjoyable snack. But even more so when you get to share it with the person you love.~'

~The End/La Fin~

* * *

Lol. xD I just literally made this short story up when I woke up in the morning. I just thought about ice cream, then the powerpuff girls, mixed it together, and BAM! This baby was born. xD

Don't forget to review my precious little chicks~ :D (Lol, I'm so weird.)

**Well, Until next time mah AWESOME peeps! xD ~Da-AWESOME-girl**


End file.
